Not The American Average
by RedNebulosity
Summary: No copyright infringement intended. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Asking Alexandria. This is an AU oneshot. Annabeth and Percy get a little busy at a party, and they don't care about the consequences of their actions. Flames welcome.


Not The American Average

AN: All rights go to Rick Riordan and Asking Alexandria. Please tell me if you thought it was good, or if you didn't, tell me what you didn't like about it. If I made a mistake anywhere, or if something directly clashes with another, please tell me, as I would like to fix it. I also know that down the page, the text is out of alignment, and I don't know how to fix it, and there is nothing wrong with the original document. Please also be aware that I started this at 23:47 and this was finished at 00:24, and I am incredibly tired, but seeing as I don't have to do anything tomorrow, I thought I'd write this.

_  
__Come on, baby,__  
__Keep it down.__  
__Honey, hush your lips._

Percy moaned quietly as Annabeth bobbed her head up and down his cock. Oh God, she was good at what she did. He had no idea how he had gotten Annabeth in his bed, nor did he care; she gave a damn good blowjob.

___Clothes trailing__  
__From the backdoor__  
__To the bedroom__  
__And I don't even know your name._

Annabeth's best friend Thalia had convinced her to stop studying and enjoy her Friday night, so they went to Percy Jackson's party, and Percy Jackson just happened to be Thalia's boyfriend of five and a half years. The two girls were just hanging in his backyard by the pool, Annabeth trying to stay inconspicuous, and Thalia trying to get her to dance. They weren't expecting much to happen, actually Annabeth expected nothing, yet here she was, being eaten out by the schools most popular jock. Annabeth was such a good best friend, wasn't she?

___Give me all you've got.__  
__Make this night worth my time,__  
__Make this worth my time (oh!)__  
_

Annabeth had no idea as to why Percy Jackson wanted her; she was the school geek after all. Sure, she had fooled around with her boyfriend, and had a pretty good idea of what to do in bed, but she had never gone the whole way. And she certainly didn't expect to go the whole way with Percy Jackson.

What I would give to live this night again!  
I knew when I first saw you,  
You'd fuck like a whore!  
You'd fuck like a whore!  
_Hope they hear you scream for more! (yeah!)_

Annabeth tried to suppress her moans as Percy flicked his tongue up and down her wet slit, his tongue eliciting unwanted noises from her. She didn't want anyone from outside hearing her, even though there was all the partying going on, someone could still hear her, and she didn't want that on her 'Goody Two Shoes Nerdy Girl' record.

Your thighs were made for cheeks to graze.  
My lips, your poison,  
They bring you to your knees.

_She tightened her legs around his head, signalling she was close to release. He flicked his tongue in and out faster, swirling it around with more force until she came into his mouth as he slurped it all up, letting nothing fall go, not a drop._

_Ah, come on!_

He got up and kissed her, giving her a taste of her own juices. They moved around until Annabeth was sitting astride Percy, looking into each other's eyes. She hovered over him, waiting until he all but begged her to do it, to slam down on top of him.

_Girl, get down,__  
__It's almost over!__  
__Take it all the way!__  
__Oh!__  
_

She sat down slowly, taking him in all the way, before rising back up. They slowly worked up a steady rhythm, and she lay down on his hard chest, stilling bouncing up and down on top of him.

_You stupid fucking whore!_

Percy only saw her as another object he could stick himself into, and she knew it. But she also didn't care. She got to have sex with Percy Jackson, the most sought after, taken guy in the world, no strings attached. What more could you want?

_And after all of my dreaming being only you,__  
__You're standing there, baby, oh,__  
__The things that I could do!__  
__Back to the wall with a drink in my hand!__  
__Back it up, baby, ride, ride, ride!_

They had switched positions multiple times, eventually ending up in doggy style. As Annabeth looked back at Percy, he hit her sweet spot and she freely moaned this time. He looked at her in approval, the only thing she saw in his eyes, and then it was quickly replaced by its original drunken haze.

_One step too late__  
__And I never told you__  
__That I can't take__  
__Another disappointment.__  
__Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending.__  
__Breathing and grasping all leads to another messy ending._

He released his load into her, neither of them caring about the consequences of that. He pulled out and demanded she clean him off, and she willingly complied. Annabeth took him in her mouth and sucked his and her juices off. After two minutes off this, she could feel him stiffening up again, and she looked up in surprise. He smirked at her, and she smirked back.

_Ten Inch!__  
_  
_With your back against the wall!__  
__With your face buried in the pillow!_  
_I see you cold!__  
__I feel you heartless!__  
__Bitch!_

Percy rammed into her, eliciting a scream of pain. He slowed down, and then quickly speeding up again. He didn't care about her, so why should he care about one small thing. He had never cared about the women he slept with, and he wasn't going to start tonight. Was he?

You stupid fucking bitch!  
You stupid fucking bitch!

Thalia sighed. She had looked everywhere for her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. She was proud to be his longest and only partner, as they had been going strong for almost six years. She wanted to find him to make sure he was alright. She trusted him, of course, but she wanted to make sure wasn't passed out drunk anywhere. She went upstairs to his bedroom. It was oddly quiet up here, the amount of people less than downstairs. There was probably a total of five people in the hall, four of them making out, the passed out. She asked one of the couples if they had seen Percy, and one of the two pointed to his bedroom.

Thalia opened the door with a 'Hey baby, you alright in...' she trailed off. Never in her wildest nightmares had she expected to see this; Percy was supporting Annabeth, pushing her back against the wall, the two passionately having sex. 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?' Thalia screamed, the two lovers stopping to turn and look at her. 'What does it look like?' Percy replied easily, not one bit fazed by the fact that his girlfriend was right there. 'I'm having sex with your best friend'. Thalia asked Annabeth, but she simply moaned, too absorbed in her post-orgasmic state to acknowledge anything but the man in front of her. Thalia just stood there, too gobsmacked to do anything.

How had he just gone and cheated on her like that? She knew he was a player, but she also knew he didn't cheat when in a relationship. And Annabeth, the geek, the bookworm, chess club champion, mathematics genius, nerd. How had she gone behind her back and had sex with her boyfriend?

_Fucking bitch._

AN: So again, please review anything you thought was good, bad, or needed to be changed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
